


Ghost AU

by Anonymous



Series: Lilieshcs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Very short Drabble, Warning: Mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith can see ghosts. Actually, everyone can. It's just a cultural taboo to acknowledge them because it's believed that speaking to them give some power over you and the ghosts will steal your body.Keith... thinks that's bullshit. Nobody likes being ignored. Keith sees no problem in quietly telling a little girl who died 75 years ago that he likes her pigtails.





	Ghost AU

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little AU that I've had running around in my head.

Keith can see ghosts. Actually, everyone can. It's just a cultural taboo to acknowledge them because it's believed that speaking to them give some power over you and the ghosts will steal your body.

Keith... thinks that's bullshit. Nobody likes being ignored. Keith sees no problem in quietly telling a little girl who died 75 years ago that he likes her pigtails.

In return, the ghosts look out for him. Growing up, he would hear whispers of warning like _don't trust that kid, she's mean_ , or _stay clear of that building, it's not safe._ Most people can't hear them anyway, but Keith has gotten good at keeping his side of the conversations discreet and unheard by passer-by.

Naturally, this gives him the reputation of weird loner and he too is avoided. Preferring to be left alone, this is acceptable to Keith. He would rather keep company with the dead instead, the living were too much judgy assholes.

But one day, he hears a whisper of _oh he is CUTE_. He turns and... holy shit. Romelle is right. Flushing, he spins back and continues on his way, not noticing blue eyes lingering after him.

It was safe to say that Keith doesn’t really have an overabundance of friends. Living, that is. It basically comes to a sum total of one bespeckled gremlin. However, he does have quite a few that are… Living impaired?

Like the Asian war veteran and the 18th century suicide currently hovering over his shoulders. Who are not being helpful. And should probably stuff it before he gives in and calls a priest. Or the Ghostbusters.

_You should go and talk to him!_

_“_ And what? Have him think that I’m a nutjob who talks to himself? Or worse, figures out the truth?”

A flash of a pink silken dress caught in his periferal vision. _But he is just so handsome! And have you heard the way he talks the the ladies of this institution? The boys too!_

“How do you, wait-No! Look, you’ve gotta quit stalking people!”

A masculine laugh brushed past his ear. _I don’t think you are going to win this one, Keith. She’s been rather taken with the concept of true love ever since she discovered that the dead can enter movie theaters._

The scarred Japanese ghost drifts up to walk beside him as they moved (not ran, he wasn’t escaping-shut up) towards the edge of campus and his tiny apartment.

The young blonde ghost trailed behind them, one hand clasped to her corseted chest and the other dramatically to her forehead.

_Oh! Just cast yourself into his strong arms, for surely he will forget all the trollops before you and take you away!_

“And how did that work out for you, Rom?”

The slender ghost paused in her theatrics and looked down at her forearms bared by the ¾ sleeve of her dress. More specifically, the long gashes up the inside of each arm. _… perhaps you have a point. In my defense, I was in the throws of grief because my John had been slated to marry another!_

_Don't you mean he was already married?_

_Oh what do you know, you got blown up!_

Keith just huffed and walked faster. Shiro and Romelle were nothing if not entertaining, Romelle maybe moreso. For all her endless rambling about soulmates and true love, truth was she had never met a man she didn’t like.

A sigh passed from his lips. He never should have turned around. The damn spooks were going to get a lot of mileage out of this crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Liliesheadcanons on tumblr! Feel free to lurk for more oddness like this!
> 
> Edit: I changed my lady ghost because I think Romelle is a better fit for a dead romantic ;p


End file.
